


In Obsessive Nature

by Aphrodisy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Murder, Death, Jail, Kinky, Latex, M/M, Multi, Murder, Murderer, Power Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Prostitution, Red String, Seme Eren Yeager, Serial Killers, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), more tags will be added, most likely gore, this is dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14776478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodisy/pseuds/Aphrodisy
Summary: ob·ses·siveəbˈsesiv/adjective1.of the nature of an obsession--A person in love should adore each other and wait on hand and feet for one another, right? Yeah that sounds normal until you see it in real life, I love my brother but his new guy is starting to creep me out. I’ve always been protective of him ever since we were kids so maybe it's just my paranoia but ever since they’ve gotten together I can’t help but see a change in Eren’s personality. We used to do everything together but now he is so obsessed with his boyfriend, they spend all day together and disappear into the night for hours on end, I can’t be the only one finding his boyfriend’s black eyes and cold dead look disturbing.





	In Obsessive Nature

The day I met him replays over and over again as one of my fondest memories, just below our wedding, i remember the cool breeze flowing as I came across his figure huddled on one of the more secretive benches in the park. The bench he was on was spotless, the leafs previously on it now on the ground as he sat on the side of it leaning on the handles. 

He was just so beautiful.

“Mikasa, me, Jean, and Connie are going to the park for a game of basketball, wanna come?” I ask hoping she would decline. It’s not like I hate her just she’s so dramatic about what I do. “No, sorry Eren I can’t but make sure to tell everyone hi.” Mikasa states giving me a stern look that I immediately tell is her ‘If you don’t be safe I will beat you senseless’ face. 

Before she can dwell on my safety I quickly run up and grab my bag from the kitchen counter making sure everything is inside before I make a line for the door. I yell some goodbyes to Mikasa before I’m out the door and running to the park.

Sina Park was close to my house about a block away from where I lived, it was a safe place where families tend to flock to everytime they wanted to have a picnic or sing songs together or whatever pleased them. 

I was about halfway to the courts when I spotted a man on the benches, his mysterious aura surrounding him in a cool black tone. It was like I was hypnotised to this frail man curled up on the bench, I stopped dead in my tracks and just stared at the beauty of him, though, I couldn’t see his face I could tell his beauty from miles away.

As I kept staring I moved closer and closer, I couldn’t help myself but in my attempt I crushed a leaf right under my foot, alerting my presents to him. 

As he looked up we held steady eye contact. I gasped when I saw his face it was like I was seeing the gates of heaven I immediately felt ten times more attracted to him. His dark eyes that gave a mysterious look, his chiseled jawline that curved into a feminine like face structure, and his beautifully carved cheeks. 

I felt as if all my worries were gone as I looked down at my pinky to see a red string tied around it. My eyes stretch open as I follow the line to where it leads, I don’t look up but I move with the string till i'm in front of the man on the bench.

I gaze up connecting our eyes together as we both awkwardly stand close, our strings securely attached. 

 

“Huh I guess my mother was right.” I hear the young man whisper, slightly smirking to himself, “You must be my soulmate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! I know this is a very short chapter but it's super late and I feel that that is a good place to stop. Please excuse my mistakes like I said its late here and I'm tired. 
> 
> P.S. If anyone here reads my other fics, My Alien Lover and the Witch in the School, they are both being re-written and will be updated soon.


End file.
